Di Bawah Pohon Maple
by Ryuuta
Summary: Temari senang memandangi tanaman/"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat? Pohonnya atau orang yang di bawahnya?"/Infantrum' MSC  2nd .CANON,ShikaTema,lots of typo,Temari centric.


**Di Bawah Pohon Maple**

**Summary :** Temari senang memandangi tanaman/"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat? Pohonnya atau orang yang di bawahnya?"/Infantrum' Missing Scene ~2nd~ Challenge. CANON, ShikaTema, lots of typo, major Temari centric.

**Disclaimer : **Tak henti-hentinya dan tak bosan-bosannya untuk terus memberikan pengakuan hak cipta kepada Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N :** Iseng-iseng mampir di Infantrum dan ngintip board Challenge. Setelah melalui masa perenungan yang cukup singkat, akhirnya saia memutuskan untuk mengambil satu tantangan; Missing Scene ~2nd~ Challenge. Karena kebetulan saia sedang ingin membuat fic pairing ShikaTema lagi dan otak saia tergelitik ingin mengetahui (baca : mengarang) apa yang terjadi pada dua manusia itu sebelum datang ke kantor Hokage, saia putuskan untuk membuat fic ini ^^. Enjoy!

**WARNING : **Setting waktu sebelum kembalinya Naruto ke Konoha. Yang ditulis _miring_ adalah Temari POV

_**~*~ Di Bawah Pohon Maple ~*~**_

_Desa Konoha. Desa yang begitu hijau dengan hamparan padang rumput yang luas, hutan yang lebat, dan beraneka macam tumbuhan. Berbeda sekali dengan desaku, Suna, yang hampir semuanya dikelilingi pasir._

_Jika dulu aku boleh memilih, aku pasti akan memilih untuk dilahirkan di sini. Hey, bukan berarti aku membenci Suna! Aku sangat mencintai desaku, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku mau menjadi ninja Suna—dalam kata lain pengabdian penuh pada desa?_

_Mungkin alasanku begitu menyukai Konoha adalah karena di sini ada sesuatu yang sangat aku sukai tetapi tidak bisa ditemukan di Suna. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana, kadang terlihat kurang berharga, dan sering dibiarkan begitu saja._

_Tumbuhan._

_Ya, aku sangat menyukai tumbuhan. Mulai dari bunga, rumput, tanaman hias yang bermacam-macam jenisnya, sampai pohon besar yang menjulang di pinggir jalan. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali._

_Mungkin menurut kalian aku aneh, tapi percayalah! Kalau kau bernasib sama denganku—tinggal selama belasan tahun di lingkungan nyaris gersang dan sepanjang mata memandang yang ada hanyalah pasir, melihat sepucuk rumput liar itu sudah merupakan pemandangan luar biasa!_

_Oke, mari kita lupakan perbincangan kita tentang tumbuhan. Membicarakan mereka bisa membuatku sedikit emosional._

_Dua hari yang lalu Konoha mengirimkan surat undangan kepada Suna untuk mengirim delegasi dalam rangka perencanaan Ujian Chuunin bersama. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak mau menerima mandat ini. Ujian Chuunin—terutama di Konoha—membuatku sedikit trauma. Yah, pasti kalian tahulah alasanku. Tapi karena ini perintah langsung dari Gaara, mau tak mau aku harus berangkat._

_Tebak siapa yang mendampingiku selama aku ada di Konoha?_

_Tentu saja dia, Nara Shikamaru._

_Laki-laki yang merasa segala sesuatu itu sangat merepotkan. Sejak berakhirnya perang dingin antara Konoha-Suna, beberapa kali aku menantangnya untuk duel ulang. Tapi tak sekalipun dia menurutinya. Dia menganggap bertarung denganku itu merepotkan. Benar-benar membuatku kesal._

_Ah, iya! Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku sedang mencarinya. Si Nara itu. Aku datang ke kantor Hokage lima belas menit yang lalu untuk menanyakan kapan kira-kira rapat dimulai, tetapi oleh Hokage aku malah disuruh untuk menemui Shikamaru saja._

_Mau cari dimana, coba? Konoha kan luas!_

_Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan gadis bercepol yang dulu menjadi lawanku. Dia sedang duduk di warung dango bersama teman laki-lakinya yang berambut panjang dan memiliki byakugan. Saat aku menanyakan perihal Shikamaru, keduanya menggeleng._

_Setelah berjalan agak jauh, aku kembali bertemu dengan dua ninja lain yang sepertinya satu angkatan dengan Shikamaru. Yang satunya memakai pakaian serba tertutup lengkap dengan kacamata, yang lainnya sedang menaiki anjing yang sangat besar. Seperti halnya dua orang sebelumnya, mereka pun juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan Shikamaru._

_Begitulah seterusnya. Selain mereka berempat aku juga bertemu beberapa ninja yang seangkatan dengan Shikamaru. Gadis berambut indigo yang juga memiliki byakugan, laki-laki dengan potongan rambut bob plus alis tebal dan pakaian ketat—yang malah balik bertanya padaku dimana kedua temannya, gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald, dan yang terakhir laki-laki dengan badan gemuk berisi yang memegang sebungkus besar keripik._

_Tapi semuanya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Shikamaru. Hanya yang terakhir saja yang sepertinya tahu dimana Shikamaru. Tapi jawabannya sedikit meragukan. Aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri._

_Kalau saja aku punya bunshin, pasti mencarinya akan lebih mudah. Huh, aku menghela nafas dalam. Butuh berapa lama untuk menyusuri setiap jengkal Konoha hanya untuk menemukan makhluk bernama Nara Shikamaru?_

_Setangkai lili putih segar merebut perhatianku. Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan sebuah toko bunga dengan papan nama 'Yamanaka' di atasnya. Ada banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang indah di sana. Ah… memandangi tumbuhan memang bisa membuat hati sejuk! Rasa penatku seakan menguap sedikit demi sedikit._

"Irasshaimase!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan poni panjang. Dia mengenakan celemek dengan logo yang sama dengan papan nama. "Mau pilih yang mana? Kami juga menyediakan jasa buket," katanya sambil mendekati Temari.

Temari yang sadar sedang ditanyai jadi gelagapan. "Eh, itu… Aku tidak…"

"Temari-san?" tanya gadis itu yang sepertinya mengenali Temari.

Temari memandang pelayan toko bunga itu dengan seksama. Ah, dia juga salah satu teman Shikamaru. Siapa ya namanya?

"Aku Ino!" sahut gadis itu seperti bisa membaca pikiran Temari.

"Ah, iya!" timpal Temari sambut tersenyum.

"Tumben ke Konoha. Ada misi, ya?' Tanya Ino.

Temari menggeleng. "Bukan misi. Aku hanya ditunjuk untuk mewakili Suna dalam rapat Ujian Chuunin," terangnya.

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Rapatnya sudah selesai?"

Temari kembali menggeleng. "Belum dimulai. Hokage bilang aku harus menemui Shikamaru dulu. Makanya sekarang aku sedang mencarinya."

"Mencari Shikamaru, ya?" Ino seperti sedang berpikir. "Hm… Sekitar lima belas menit lalu dia mampir ke sini sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu."

"Apa dia mengatakan padamu akan pergi kemana?" tanya Temari yang seperti menemukan secercah harapan.

"Onsen."

"Onsen?"

"Saat kutanya untuk apa dia membeli buket bunga, dia bilang Asuma-sensei yang menyuruhnya. Dan aku sangat yakin mendengar Asuma-sensei berbicara pada Kakashi-sensei bahwa dia akan pergi ke onsen!" kata Ino layaknya detektif terkenal.

Temari terlihat sedang merenung. "Oke! Tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba mencari di sana. Arigatou, Ino!"

"Doita!" balas Ino.

_**~*~ Di Bawah Pohon Maple ~*~**_

_Mungkin tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling mengagumkan di seluruh penjuru Konoha!_

_Banyak sekali bunga beraneka jenis ditanam di pinggir jalan. Rumput-rumput liar terlihat sangat segar dan rimbun tapi rapi. Pohon-pohon sakura menjulang tinggi—sayangnya sekarang bukan musim semi, aku tidak bisa menikmati sakura yang berguguran…_

Mata Temari menangkap bayangan pohon maple samar di sebuah bukit kecil dekat onsen.

Pohon maple… Pohon yang menurut Temari lebih mengagumkan dari pohon sakura karena bisa berubah warna. Dari hijau muda yang lembut menjadi merah menyala. Sungguh indah…

Dia berjalan mendekati pohon itu. Kedua mata Temari menyusuri setiap jengkal pohon maple yang masih berrdaun hijau itu. Saat pandangannya sampai di pangkal pohon, kedua matanya membulat.

"Hm… Mitsuketa!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Di bawah pohon maple itu terlihat bayangan seseorang sedang tiduran dengan kedua tangan dijadikan alas kepala. Temari tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apakah orang itu benar-benar tidur atau terjaga. Langkah Temari terhenti saat jarak mereka sekitar sepuluh meter.

"Kenapa berhenti di situ?" tanya Shikamaru—orang itu.

Temari tersenyum simpul. "Dasar! Meskipun matamu tertutup kau masih bisa melihat, ya?" komentar Temari yang berjalan mendekati Shikamaru.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu sering berada di dekat Kiba," katanya masih dengan mata tertutup.

Temari duduk di sebelah Shikamaru dan bersandar pada pohon. "Kucari kemana-mana, ternyata di sini…"

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya balik Shikamaru. Kini satu matanya terbuka sedikit.

"Hokage yang menyuruhku. Katanya aku harus menemuimu dulu untuk meminta kepastian kapan rapat Ujian Chuunin-nya," jelas Temari yang memandang daun-daun maple di atasnya.

"Mendokusei… Aku tak pernah tahu kau juga suka melihat awan," kata Shikamaru saat melihat Temari yang mendongak ke atas.

"Hmm?" Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru. "Aku tidak melihat awan. Yang kulihat ada..lah…" tak sadar kedua mata mereka saling beradu.

"Adalah?" ucap Shikamaru memastikan.

Temari membuang muka. "Tentu saja daun maple! Aku tidak tertarik pada awan!" rona merah muncul di pipi Temari.

"Jadi, kau suka melihat maple?"

"Bukan hanya maple, aku suka melihat tumbuhan apapun."

Shikamaru memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Temari. "Hmm… Jadi, kau berhenti di sana untuk melihat maple?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Temari. Dia masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shikamaru. Dia bisa merasakan Shikamaru juga duduk bersandar pada pohon maple.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat? Pohonnya atau orang yang di bawahnya?" goda Shikamaru.

"Hah?" reflek Temari langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru. "Tentu saja ak-aku… Ah, lupakan!" Temari kembali membuang muka. Wajahnya semakin memanas.

Sunyi menyelimuti mereka berdua. Desiran angin lembut membelai wajah Temari. Untuk sesaat dia merasa hatinya sedikit tenang.

"Kenapa kau suka melihat tumbuhan?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja karena mereka indah. Yah, mungkin karena aku tidak bisa melihat banyak tumbuhan di Suna. Kau sendiri, kenapa suka melihat awan?" tanya balik Temari.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. "Entahlah. Karena… suka?"

"Huh, jawaban macam apa itu?" dengus Temari.

"Mendokusei…" balas Shikamaru. "Kupikir jawabanmu juga tidak terlalu memuaskan."

"Mungkin karena menyukai tumbuhan itu sangat kompleks," Temari berhenti senbentar, dia mencoba menyusun kata-kata. "Di satu sisi kita ingin memilikinya, tapi di sisi lain kita ragu apakah bisa menjaganya dan membuatnya indah seperti sebelum kita memilikinya."

"Sedang merefleksikan diri sendiri?' gumam Shikamaru pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Temari yang tidak begitu mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Aduh!" pekik Temari tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru. Dia mencoba memutar tubuh Temari menghadapnya.

"Sepertinya mataku kemasukan sesuatu," jawab Temari sambil mengucek-ucek matanya dengan satu tangan.

"Mendokusei… Sini aku tiup!" tawar Shikamaru sambil memegang pipi Temari.

_**~*~ Di Bawah Pohon Maple ~*~**_

**What happen on the real scene?**

"Minna, Uzumaki Naruto telah kembali!" serunya kuat-kuat sambil berpose sok jagoan di atas tiang listrik.

Naruto melihat-lihat setiap bagian Konoha yang bisa ia jelajahi dari atas tiang listrik itu. Kemudian matanya menangkap bayangan dua orang yang sedang berhadapan di bawah pohon maple. 'Itu kan…' batinnya menebak-nebak.

"Jadi, apa kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya Naruto antusias pada Shikamaru dan Temari yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sanggah Temari. "Bagaimana bisa aku berkencan dengan orang seperti ini?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

'Tapi aku sangat yakin wanita berkuncir empat ini yang tadi bersama Shikamaru!' batin Naruto curiga sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lihat dari atas tiang listrik.

_**~*~ END ~*~**_

_**~*~ Di Bawah Pohon Maple ~*~**_

**A/N : **Yosh, owatta!

Wakakaka, saia pribadi suka dengan teori ini. Ga mungkin juga kan Naru-chan mengira Shikamaru dan Temari sedang berkencan hanya karena mereka datang ke Kantor Hokage bersama-sama? Saia rasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya dan Naru-chan melihatnya. Hohohohoho *tawa Shukaku(?)*

Fic ini saia dedikasikan untuk ShikaTema lover. Hope my mind is same with you all! Yaay! Oh, ya. Juga buat yang request ShikaTema. Sorry I forgot your penname, but this fic is for you ^^

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya. Makasih buat review-nya, sebelumnya m(_ _)m

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Monday, September 27, 2010**

**10.22 A.M**

**Ryuuta**

(**Pewaris tahta Microsoft ***dilempari CPU*)


End file.
